MarvelDC: We're Doomed
by gryphonfg
Summary: A portal has opened between the Marvel and DC universes. Villains have discovered it and are crossing over, seeking to satisfy their desires for conquest and destruction in a world where their enemies don't exist. While a team of supervillains bring the Justice League to their knees, Adam Warlock has discovered his Earth invaded and summons a team of heroes from another universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A spaceship shaped like a skull with eight tendrils trailing underneath it flew through space.

Not long before, the ship was little more than a pod launched through a wormhole. A copy of the original artificial intelligence had been downloaded so that it could operate independently. As it traveled, it gathered minerals and rebuilt itself as a copy of the original ship.

The ship sped past Neptune, then Jupiter, and came to a stop in the asteroid belt.

The sole occupant of the ship, a tall, green skinned man with purple electrodes around his head, sat at the heart of the ship. He scanned the planet. His sensors had detected electro-magnetic waves being sent out from all over the world. It looked almost identical to a world he had come across before, but was unable to collect; the Earth. The broadcasts were were in the same languages. The landmasses were in the same shapes. Metropolis was nowhere to be found and there was no Kryptonian fortress in the Arctic.

As the being's supercomputer brain processed the information from the planet, he theorized that the planet was an alternate version of Earth. One with different superheroes. Like Superman and his allies, they could prove to be a problem when he tries to collect the planet. He would need more data.

The being sent out a broadcast to the Earth using advanced technology. If anyone on the small blue and green world could receive the signal and respond, then that being might be worth talking to.

After some time, a signal reached the skull ship.

"I am Bastion," the signal said. "I might have information of interest to you."

The being in the ship sent a message directly to this Bastion.

"You may call me Brainiac. I desire information about the super-powered beings of your world."

"I have databases of information about them. I can upload them to you, however I would like something in exchange."

"What?"

"Based on how you contacted me and your current location in the asteroid belt, I must assume you have advanced technology. If that is true, I would like access to your technology in order upgrade my systems."

"I will send a drone to upload your information and provide you with the technology you want."

Thanos detected the hole in the fabric of the universe. It was not a tear. It was a stable portal made by points in different universes that had synchronized. The Titan piloted the Sanctuary II in order to investigate. When he reached the location of the portal he was surprised. It's shape was what he least expected.

A simple wooden door frame floated in empty space. A door hung open in the frame. There were no solar systems within light years of the door.

Thanos floated from the ship on his hovering throne. His sensors detected a different universe on the other side of the door. Every parallel universe he had come across had proven a threat to his existence. The invasion from Cancerverse, The invasion from the universe filled with zombies. Magus's attack from another parallel universe in an attempt to steal the Infinity Gauntlet. He would stop the threat of this new universe before it manifested.

Thanos' throne would not fit through the doorway. His own powerful build would barely fit. However, the sensors and weapons on his throne might be needed on the other side. The throne had a teleportation device built in and he used it to transport himself to the other side of the door.

He drifted near the door as he used his scanners to search the depths of space for powerful beings he could use as minions or allies. Information would be crucial to the formation of a battle plan.

There was a beep as his sensors detected a ship approaching the door. It was a powerful warship, though of design he had never seen before. Thanos considered his options for a moment before finally hailing the ship.

"I am Thanos of Titan. I am an explorer from another universe and recently found my way here. I am hoping you would be willing to prove me with transportation to an inhabited world."

"Greetings, I am Mongul. I would be willing to offer you a lift. In exchange I'd like to hear about where you come from. My scans indicate that your chair is made of technology that I'm not familiar with."

"I would welcome a conversation."

The Justice League jet flew over countryside. Sensors on the Watchtower detected a strange anomaly in the Midwest. Martian Manhunter had called the available League members to investigate the anomaly in case it turned out to be a threat to the people nearby.

Hal Jordan was in the pilot's seat. Green Arrow, Cyborg, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkman were strapped in the back of the plane.

One of the engines exploded and the plane started spinning downward. Hal struggled to pull it out of the spin. The ground came rushing up to hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Adam Warlock, once a member of the Infinity Watch, then the Guardians of the Galaxy, now was called to a team of heroes from another dimension. He patrolled the universe for threats that did not belong. He was on his way back to Earth from a patrol without seeing any signs of threats beside the usual would-be conquers and wars between stellar empires.

As he neared the Earth, Adam discovered a fleet of ships surrounded the planet. They were not of any design he had encountered in his years of travel among the stars.

A squadron of robotic drones launched from one of the ships to intercept him. He used his quantum magic to create a bubble around himself. The robots unleashed a barrage of energy blasts. His shield absorbed most of the attack before it gave way.

Adam unleashed a destructive wave that cut through several of the robots. The remaining robots ignored the attack and continued firing at Adam. Adam did his best to evade their attacks. He was grazed by a few of their attack. He dived under them and fired up several blasts up at them. Two more robots exploded.

It was obvious to Adam that he could not win the battle. They outnumbered him and they had managed to wound him already. He dived as fast as he could towards the Earth. They chased him for a moment and then gave up pursuit.

Adam reached the surface of the planet. He discovered buildings in several major city were enclosed in force fields. Companies of robots occupied city streets. It was a full-fledged invasion. This could be one of the threats he was watching for.

A unit of robots flew up from one of the streets. He tried to shield himself from their attacks. The force of their attacks sent him crashing through a wall.

Adam pulled himself out of the debris and readied his powers. As soon as the robots came into view through the hole, he loosed a powerful blast that destroyed the robots.

He found another way out of the building in case more robots were outside the hole waiting for him. He moved carefully through the city to the location of a door that did not belong there. A simple wooden door in the side of a building.

Adam used his magic to send a message to the team of misfits he now worked with. He hoped that they were there to receive his message.

In a space outside of space there was an old house. The upstairs of the House had a hallway of infinite length lined with doors.

The main floor of the House had a living room. A tall, fair skinned Japanese woman sat on a couch tending to her weapons and armor. She felt something and pulled the bronze compass that John had given her when she had been called to the team from her kimono. Tomoe looked at the compass and saw a single word on the outer band. "Help".

"Gear up," Tomoe called out to the others. "We have work to do."

Tomoe donned her god-forged armor as Rhonda, Koryu, Walker, and Liz gathered from other rooms in the House.

Rhonda pulled a pin from her pocket and it grew into a red staff with gold bands on both ends.

"What's up?" Rhonda asked.

"We've been called to assist someone," Tomoe explained. "Let us find out who and where."

Tomoe hung her katana on her belt and let the others upstairs. The compass led Tomoe to one of the identical wooden doors in the long hallway. The only thing different about this door from all the others were the numbers 616 in the middle of the door.

"Not this place again," Rhonda exclaimed.

"I thought you liked it," Koryu said. "I heard you met a really nice guy here."

"Yeah, but he had the hots for this other girl, so it wasn't going to work out. Besides, there was also all those people with super powers that wanted to kill him and that guy we fought who wanted to destroy the universe."

"It doesn't matter how we feel," Tomoe said. "They need our help. One of the monsters might have found its way there."

Tomoe opened the door. On the other side was a New York City street.

Adam Warlock leaned against the wall on the other side. His red and black uniform was torn in several placed. The golden skinned man looked like he had been through a wringer.

The street behind him was strangely quiet. It was the middle of the day but there was almost no traffic.

"What happened?" Koryu asked.

"An invasion," Adam replied. "The Earth was unprepared to fend it off. The leader of the invasion, a being called Brainiac, surprised everyone and targeted most of Earth's heroes. Avenger's Tower, the Baxter Building, and X-mansion were among his initial targets."

"Brainiac?" Koryu asked.

"Yes. Is he one of your escaped monsters?"

"No. But I do know of an alien named Brainiac."

"How?" Rhonda asked. "Was he in some newspaper that you read?"

"Not exactly. It was a comic book."

"You said that the comic books in this universe are all interconnected," Tomoe said. "Heroes from one comic frequently meet heroes from other comic books. If that is the case then shouldn't they already know about Brainiac?"

"That's right. But not all the comic books are from Marvel. There are other publishers. Each publisher has their own comic book universe. This is Marvel. However, the Brainiac that I heard of is from DC. Maybe he found a way to cross over to this universe."

"If you read about him, then do you know his weaknesses? How we can stop him?" Adam asked.

"Sorry, but no. I was never a big fan of DC. I liked Marvel a lot better. All I know is that he was an enemy of Superman and he liked to collect cities from planets he visited in order to absorb all their information. We'll have to find a way to stop him together. Do know where any of the other heroes are? We'll probably need some help."

"There are some survivors of the Avengers and Fantastic Four. I can take you to them."

"Go on ahead," Tomoe said. "Rhonda and I will head to Westchester to see if any of the X-men are still there."

"Why me?" Rhonda asked.

"I need you to carry me using your cloud jumping ability."

"I've never tried it carrying someone, but fine. Let's go."

Rhonda put an arm around Tomoe and jumped into the air. The wind carried them high in the sky. With the additional weight, Rhonda was not able to jump as far as she normally could. The landed several miles from the door. Rhonda carried Tomoe into the air again.

Adam created a magical platform that carried Adam, Liz, Walker, and Kimberly over the city. They could see blocks of skyscrapers encased in force fields. Triangular shaped ships hovered over the city.

"The ships appears and deployed force fields all over the city. At the same time, troops landed and attacked various heroes. Some of the heroes managed to defeat the troops and even take down some of the ships. Then more ships arrives and deployed ground forces. The remaining Earth forces appear to have slowed down Brainiac's plan."

"Who's still around?" Koryu asked.

"The Fantastic Four survived, as did Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, the Hulk, and Havok. Spider-man is still fighting as well. There are others in different places."

"That's a pretty good team."

Adam landed the platform in front of a large warehouse. A solidly built man dressed in a black shirt with a white skull stood guard at the front door. He had guns strapped all over his body.

"So the Punisher is still around, too," Koryu observed.

"This Brainiac character must not have thought I was a threat," the Punisher said. "He never sent anyone after me. Who are these people Goldilocks?"

"They're allies of mine," Adam said.

The Punisher pulled out a device and scanned everyone. When he scanned Liz, he whipped out a machine gun.

"She's mechanical!"

"She is, but she's not one of Brainiacs," Koryu said. "She's been part of our team for a while now."

"The rule is no robots," the Punisher said.

"Adam never mentioned anything about the New Warriors," Walker said. "Liz can come with me and see if any of them are still around."

"Good idea," Koryu said. "We could use all the help we can get."

Walker and Liz walked away from the warehouse.

"You are all biological," the Punisher said. "You don't have any cellphones or computers on you either. You can go in."

The Punisher stepped aside. Adam, Koryu, and Kimberly walked inside the warehouse.

In the main room banks of computers were wired together and plugged into a generator. Mr. Fantastic, Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner were busy at work on the computers. Captain America sat on a crate tending to his torn uniform and battered shield. Havok sat with the Human Torch and the Thing on crates on the other side of the room.

Some of the heroes looked up as the trio entered.

"What are you doing here?" Tony exclaimed.

"Hey there," Koryu said. "Nice to see you again, too. I heard that you might need some help."

"Last time you helped us, you brought Tyrant to the Earth," Tony said.

"They were instrumental in taking out Apocalypse," Havok said. "Besides, we could use all the help we can get."

"So why don't you bring me up to speed so I can help you guys," Koryu said.

"You think you can just come here and start making demands?" Tony said. "Why don't you just sit down and listen. If you're smart, you might be able to learn what's going on."

"I'm the fourth smartest person in this room. In my expert opinion, I think you should take a moment to catch me up so that you can better utilize my genius."

"Fourth smartest?" a voice said from the roof.

Koryu looked up and saw Spider-man hanging from the ceiling.

"Where do I rank on your list?" Spider-man asked.

"Tied for fourth," Koryu replied.

"I'll deal with the newbies," Spider-man said. "That way you guys can keep working."

Spider-man dropped down and led Koryu and Kimberly away from the computers.

"You seem to rub Tony the wrong way," Spider-man said.

"We met before. He didn't seem to like me stealing his show. Then again, getting caught between Apocalypse and Tyrant was not the best day for anyone."

"Since you think we're on the same level, then I'll tell you what we know. We have no idea where Brainiac came from. His arrival was a surprise. The X-men, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, Doctor Strange, and myself were all attacked by robots specifically designed to match our abilities. Their design was similar to the Prime Sentinals, but more advanced. We have no idea how Brainiac got information about our locations and abilities. We can only assume that he's been watching us for a while."

"I think I know where he came from," Koryu said. "He's from another universe. We came here because he might have used one of the doors we're searching for in order to cross over. We want to send him back and seal the door."

"Any idea how to stop him?"

"Not yet. If he's using Sentinals, why haven't they found you here? I seem to recall them having some powerful tracking systems."

"Those three," Spider-man pointed his thumb at Tony, Mr. Fantastic, and Banner, "built a cloaking device to mask our presence here. As long as we're inside, they can't detect us."

"The Punisher didn't want any robots or electronics in here. You're afraid of being hacked?"

"During his first appearance, Brainiac hacked numerous computers and broadcasts. Tony said he blew up the Avenger's mainframe to stop Brainiac from downloading all his files. Mr. Fantastic spent hours throwing up firewalls and trying to stop him from getting into to their systems, only to fail in the end. We don't want him to know we're here. The computers here are a private network with no outside connections and no wireless cards."

"All right. In that case, the only option I see is that we take the fight to him. Attack one of his ships, draw attention to us and then crush him."

"We've attacked one of his ships. We barely won. Since then he's doubled his forces. We don't have the numbers to do it again."

"Some of my teammates are checking for more allies. People we know from our last time here. Besides, you have us now, too. Any idea where Spider-man 2099 is? Did he survive the attack?"

"The other Spider-man? He's out there somewhere."

Koryu heard the door open again. Another person arrived. A tall woman with long, blonde hair that emerged from the edges of her polished helmet. A massive hammer hung from her belt.

"Who's that?" Koryu asked.

"That's Thor."

"Since when is Thor a woman?"

"Since a month ago. No one knows how or why."

"Well, at least we got most of the heavy hitters still around. Thor, Iron Man, the Hulk, and Adam. Together they can do some damage. Havok, the Fantastic Four, you, and me. We can be the jaws of a trap. Let's just see who else shows up.

It took Rhonda and Tomoe several jumps for them to make it to Salem Center in Westchester County. Rhonda jumped one more time and landed outside the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Rhonda let go of Tomoe and sat down hard. All the muscles in her legs burned from the exertion. She had never jumped that many times in a row or traveled that far before, and she had never carried another person.

Rhonda looked up and saw Tomoe silently staring at the school. Rhonda looked past her teammate and saw what Tomoe was looking at. Half of the X-mansion was in ruins. Wisps of smoke rose from a few places. Remains of dozens of robots littered the grounds. Sections of grass had been scorched, other section completely blown away.

"There was a fierce battle here," Tomoe said.

"Did you expect anything less from the X-men? They knew how to put up a fight last time we were here."

"True. However, I was more concerned about this new enemy. Look at the number of his fallen here. Could he have lost as many against the Avengers and Fantastic Four and still won?"

"I see what you mean. This could be our worst fight yet."

"You picked a hell of a time to come back," a gruff voice said from behind them.

Tomoe and Rhonda turned around. A short, broad shouldered man with thick, dark hair stood there.

"Greetings, Logan," Tomoe said. "It seems you had quite a battle here."

"What brings you two back here?" Logan asked.

"We heard you were in trouble and came to help," Rhonda said.

"How many of your teammates survived this encounter?" Tomoe asked.

"All of them. We've trained for attacks like this. A few were wounded, but we escaped. We've taken shelter underground where the sentinels won't find us. Follow me."

Tomoe and Rhonda followed Logan to a storm drain. He led them down a series of tunnels into a large underground catacomb. The rest of the X-men and their students were all huddled down there. Rhonda looked around and did not see Gambit anywhere.

"Where is Gambit?"

"He joined a private investigation firm," Logan said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hal could not regain control of the Justice League's jet. He unfastened his belt, flew out of the plane, and used his power ring to create a giant catcher's mitt that stopped the plane from crashing. Carefully he lowered the plane to the ground. As soon as the plane was on the ground, the rest of the team hurried out.

"What hit us?" Flash asked.

"I don't know," Cyborg said as he examined the ruined engine.

Green Arrow had his bow out and scouted the perimeter around the plane. They were in open hills far from any city. There were a few trees scattered about the land. He could make out a highway several miles in the distance. Something glinted from behind the next rise.

"Heads up!" Green Arrow called out.

The other four Justice League members rushed to Green Arrow's side.

A giant being in segmented red armor with purple shoulders and boots walked toward the crashed plane. A helmet hid his face in shadow though his eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Do you think he attacked us?" Flash asked.

"I sense great evil in him," the Martian Manhunter said.

"That's all I need to know," Hawkman said.

The winged warrior flew straight at the armored figure. He took the spiked mace from his belt and struck with his enhanced strength. The armored being backhanded Hawkman and sent him crashing through a thick tree.

"Yield before Onslaught!"

"Hit him with everything you got!" Green Arrow shouted.

The Emerald Archer loosed explosive arrows at Onslaught. Hal Jordan fired blasts from his power ring. Cyborg used the cannon in the arm. Martian Manhunter fired energy beams from his eyes. Flash used his super speed to avoid his teammates attacks and pummel Onslaught from all sides.

Onslaught shrugged off the continuous barrage.

Magnetic fields pulled Cyborg's arm apart.

Hal's attack weakened and then ended as he was assaulted by visions of all his past failings.

Flash was hit by a wave of vertigo and tripped while he was running over three hundred miles and hour. He hit the ground and tumbled across the countryside.

Martian Manhunter saw his teammates falling. His powerful telepathy detected the mental assault on Hal. He tried to stop it and was hit by a powerful mental blast that overwhelmed all his defenses and shut down his consciousness.

Hawkman recovered from the blow he received and attacked again. Onslaught caught him and slammed him into the ground hard enough that Hawkman coughed up blood and black out.

Green Arrow continued to shoot his arrows at Onslaught even though they did nothing to the giant's armor. Green Arrow took out a different trick arrow are shoot at Onslaught. The arrow hit his chest and released a cloud of knock-out gas.

"Green Arrow to Justice League, we need backup. A powerful-"

Onslaught hit Green Arrow with a telepathic blast before he could finish his message.

Hal Jordan looked up at Onslaught, though his will to fight was gone. The powerful giant walked past him.

Superman flew high above the Earth. He had heard Green Arrow's emergency signal and was on his way to help them.

"Oliver, repeat your last transmission," Superman said. "Oliver?"

"Don't worry about your friend," a voice said above him. "You have your own problem."

Superman stopped and looked up. Hank Henshaw, the Cyborg Superman, a villain with the same powers as he did, given to him by Kryptonian implants and gene splicing. Exposure to cosmic radiation gave him the additional power of technopathy.

"What did you do?" Superman demanded.

"Nothing yet."

Cyborg Superman flew straight at him. Superman could not avoid him in time. The villain plowed him to the ground. The impact left a crater.

Both men floated out of the crater.

"I have no idea what your plan is, but you are going down," Superman said.

A blast of green energy hit Superman in the back. Superman's strength drained away and he dropped to the ground.

Metallo, a cyborg with a kryptonite heart, walked up to the crater and fired another blast from his cannon arm at Superman.

More villains approached the crater. Live Wire one side. Mammoth on another. And Atomic Skull from the fourth side.

"Superman," Cyborg Superman said from above. "Meet the Superman Kill Squad."

Despair filled Superman. The kryptonite stole all his powers and he had no way to escape. He was surrounded on all sides by people who wanted him dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Carol Danvers, known to the galaxy as Captain Marvel, arrived at the warehouse. As a member of the Avengers, the heroes welcomed her.

"I got here as soon as I heard Earth was under attack," she told Tony.

"I'm glad your here. We could use your help," Tony said.

"Is this all that's left?

"There might be others still out there, but no one else has shown up yet."

Carol looked around at gathering of heroes. Most of the more powerful members of the Avengers were there and all four members of the Fantastic Four. She was a little concerned when she did not see Wasp, Black Widow, or Hawkeye. She hoped that they were still alive somewhere.

Then she was a group sitting in one corner and froze. Spider-man and Adam Warlock were talking to two of the people that had come through a doorway from another universe during the attack by Apocalypse. She walked over to them, specifically to Koryu.

"You're back," Carol said coldly.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Marvel."

"It's Captain Marvel now."

"Then allow me to offer my congratulations on your promotion."

"The world is in trouble. Should I assume that you plan on extorting another date from someone in exchange for you help saving the world?"

"Why, are you offering?"

"After last time? The world might be better off without your help."

"Why does everyone keep blaming me for that? I didn't try to lure the Tyrant to Earth, he chose to come here on his own. And I helped you guys deal with him and with Apocalypse."

"Just don't make the situation worse than it already is. And don't waste your breath asking me for date. Or anyone else here."

"Don't worry about that. There was a really nice girl that gave me a date for last time I saved your world and I'm hoping that she'll be interested in going out again."

"That poor fool."

"We had a good time."

Captain Marvel turned and walked away. If Koryu and his friends were around, the situation was probably worse than anyone imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Magnus heard the Justice League's emergency broadcast using the receiver he had built. He had spent the last month trying to join the League. He had rescued a family from a burning building, stopped a bank robbery, and caught countless muggers and saboteurs. However the League had not seemed to notice him.

Now the League was in trouble. If he could save them, then they would have to notice him and invite him to join. And he could finally meet the Flash, the one hero he looked up to most of all.

Magnus opened his apartment window and flew out into the alley behind the building. He was dressed in his hero costume, black leather pants, tall, black boots, a wide black belt, black gauntlets, and no shirt, just a spade tattoo on his chest. His six-pack abs were too impressive to hide. He also sported a black goatee. He rose up above the buildings and set off toward the Midwest at supersonic speed.

Wonder Woman sat in the monitor womb when Green Arrow's message came through and then cut off. Six members of the Justice League were defeated far too quickly. That worried her greatly. She tried to reach Superman, however he did not answer.

If someone could take out Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Flash, and Hawkman at the same time, she did not want to face them alone. She quickly radioed other members of the League. The only members she could reach were Steel and Booster Gold.

There was one more call to make.

"Batman, it's Wonder Woman."

"This is about Green Arrow's emergency signal?

"Yes. I want you to shadow me and the others. I'm worried that this might be a trap. I can't raise Superman, he might have fallen too. I need someone to stay behind and see who is behind the attack."

"I understand."

Wonder Woman heard Batman cut off the call. Times like this, his cold attitude rubbed her the wrong way. There was no concern in his voice for any of them. However, she knew that he would do everything he could in order to save their comrades. Given enough time to prepare, she knew he could defeat even Superman. If Batman could learn who took out their teammates, then he could prepare to fight them.

Wonder Woman, Booster Gold, and Steel flew over the Midwest. They found the crashed jet and their teammates.

Martian Manhunter was unconscious. Green Lantern was in shock from his visions. Flash was battered and bruised. Cyborg was struggling to repair his dismantled arm. Hawkman had already recovered and had taken off after Onslaught. Green Arrow had recovered as well and was tending to the others.

Green Arrow explained what had happened and how Onslaught had defeated them effortlessly. Wonder Woman left the others in Green Arrow's care while they went after Onslaught.

The trio caught up to Hawkman in route. They then found Onslaught in a small town. It was quickly apparent that the entire population of the town was mentally enthralled by the new villain. As they flew overhead, the people pointed at them and tracked them as they went by.

A building in the center of the town had been transformed into a tower with a throne at the top. The red and purple armored monster sat in the throne and waited for them.

Hawkman roared as he charged forward. Wonder Woman charged as well. They could hit him from both sides and catch him off balance.

Onslaught punched Hawkman and sent him crashing through a building below.

Wonder Woman struck Onslaught and knocked him off his throne.

Steel flew past Wonder Woman and struck the villain in the head with his massive hammer.

Booster Gold followed up with a blast from his gauntlets.

Onslaught stood up under Booster Gold's barrage. With a gesture of a hand, Steel's armor exploded outward. John Henry Irons fell to the ground.

Wonder Woman flew past John Henry Irons and Booster Gold and pummeled Onslaught with all her strength. She had to end the battle as quickly as possible, before anyone else got hurt.

Onslaught staggered under the assault. He attacked back with a psychic blast.

Wonder Woman regressed to childhood. She was back on the island of Thamascera.

Onslaught ignored the now distracted Wonder Woman and focused on Booster Gold. Onslaught was suddenly in front of Booster and smashed him between both of his hands. Booster's futuristic armor generated a force field that protected him from the hit. The force of the blow shattered the shield and overloaded the generators in his suit.

Booster survived the hit. There was no way he could continue the fight. Steel was powerless and Wonder Woman was playing with imaginary dolls. He flew by both of them and picked them up. He carried them out of the tower.

A telekinetic blast struck Booster in the back and knocked him out of the air. He crashed on the roof of a building.

Wonder Woman came to. She was disoriented. She remembered both the battle with Onslaught and being a child again. She realized that she was on a roof top. Both John Henry Irons and Booster were down.

Onslaught stood at the edge of the tower. They had failed to stop him. She felt the giant touch her mind again.

Suddenly Onslaught froze. A shirtless man with black hair and black pants landed next to her.

"We only have a moment before he recovers," the man said.

Wonder Woman and the new arrival each grabbed one of the bodies and flew away.

Once they were outside of the town, Wonder Woman set John down.

"I need to go back. Hawkman is still there."

"Okay, I'll cover you," the man said.

"I'll go to."

Wonder Woman and the man both turned to see Green Arrow behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I can still fight, even though it hasn't made a difference against him," Green Arrow said. "Who's the new guy?"

"No idea, but he seems to be on our side right now."

"I'm Captain Magnus."

"What did you hit him with?" Wonder Woman asked.

"A temporal blast. It freezes the target in time for a few seconds."

Wonder Woman and Magnus flew back over the town. Green Arrow followed after them on the roof tops.

Wonder Woman charged at Onslaught as fast as she could. Before the giant could react to her, Magnus hit it with another temporal blast. Wonder Woman knocked the stunned villain off of the tower.

With Onslaught distracted. Green Arrow pulled Hawkman's battered body from the building and carried him away.

Magnus hit Onslaught with a barrage of attacks, finishing with a miniature black hole to cover their retreat. The black hole pulled part of a wall from a building and it hit Onslaught. As did a nearby car.

Hal Jordan wandered around the countryside, haunted by the visions of his past. He ran away from Onslaught, but he could not run away from his failures.

He stumbled up a battle. Superman was surrounded by a group of his enemies. And the Man of Steel was losing.

Metallo had Superman pinned down. If Hal did not do something about the kryptonite powered cyborg, then Superman would died.

Hal pushed away all the fears and doubts Onslaught had dredged up and used his ring. Nothing happened.

Flashes of his continued to bombard him. He was not there to save Coast City because of his duties as a Green Lantern. Even after defeating the Corp and taking their rings, it still was not enough power to bring back his home town.

Hal struggled to concentrate on activating his ring.

He remembered when he gave Guy Gardner a faulty lantern that ended up trapping him in the Phantom Zone. Hal and Superman searched for him and ended up giving up. He went to Guy's fiancee to give her the bad news and they ended up having an affair. How could he be worthy to be a Green Lantern?

Live Wire hit Superman with a blast of electricity. Superman's howls of pain pulled Hal out of his memory.

Hal had to do something. He was the only one there could do anything. He was chosen for a reason. And now fate brought him here.

The ring glowed faintly. Hal forced himself to remember the times where he succeeded. It was difficult. Those memories did not want to come to the surface. However, he knew that he had defeated Cyborg Superman before. He knew that there was a reason he kept rejoining the Corp.

A blast of green energy shot out of the ring and blew Metallo away.

The other villains finally noticed Hal standing there. Live Wire and Mammoth both attacked him. Hal trapped them both in green bubbles.

Superman shot out of the crater and hit Cyborg Superman with everything he had, which was not much. In his weakened state, the Man of Steel's attacks only annoyed Cyborg Superman.

Atomic Skull blasted Superman in the back with his nuclear rays. Hal created a green bubble around the Atomic Skull. However, his willpower was still weakened from Onslaught's attacks. The bubbles were not strong. It took the villains only a moment to break free.

Superman and Hal took to the air. Only Cyborg Superman could follow them. The two heroes combined their attacks and sent the villain falling to the ground. The two weakened heroes fled to the Watchtower.

Batman and Hal Jordan met Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, and Magnus in the Watchtower. They had left Hawkman and Booster Gold in the infirmary, along side Martian Manhunter, Flash, and Superman.

Green Arrow recounted the first battle in detail. Then Wonder Woman discussed her battle. Batman listened in silence.

"Whoever or whatever Onslaught is, he is a powerful telepath and also has telekinetic powers," Batman said. "However he does not seem to have any agenda other than attacking the Justice League."

"It can't be a coincidence that he appears to take us out at the same time Superman gets attacked," Hal Jordan said.

"I agree," Batman said. "He was likely a distraction to prevent us from helping Superman. That means that someone else is pulling the strings. Whoever is powerful enough to control Onslaught is a serious threat."

"I know this is not the best time," Wonder Woman said. "But I would like to make Captain Magnus an honorary member of the Justice League for saving us from Onslaught. And we could use all the help we can get if we're going to go after Onslaught again."


End file.
